Naruto: Meister of the Demon Blade
by Advent of Shadows
Summary: Trapped in a new world with no idea how he got there, Naruto has no choice but to adapt. Now with a new purpose as a Meister, Naruto must face challenges that will push him to his limits, making new friends and enemies along the way. Possibly Naruto/Blair
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Trapped in a new world with no idea how he got there, Naruto has no choice but to adapt. Now with a new purpose as a Meister, Naruto must face challenges that will push him to his limits, making new friends and enemies along the way.

Pairings: Most likely Naruto/Blair

Warnings: This story is rated M. Don't read this expecting material that is only suitable for children. Do not expect warnings for M-rated material. I will try to put up warnings for scenes that would normally warrant a higher rating than M, however.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the Death Room of the Demon Weapon and Meister Academy, Death stood before his mirror, appearing to have grown deep in thought. Recently, he had found himself in such a position quite often. Throughout the last month, he had thought of little other than the matter at hand.

"Lord Death, you summoned me?" Spirit Albarn asked as he stopped a dozen feet away from Death, concern clear in his voice. He had been Death's personal Death Scythe for a while now. Suddenly being called before Death on a matter of great importance was unexpected.

"Nearly a month ago, I sensed a disturbance in the very fabric of this world. I understood the cause immediately. Dimension travel is far from common, but I've seen it a few times before," Death said, turning to face Spirit. "I've observed the cause of the disturbance since, attempting to discover the nature of the most recent dimension traveler. I am satisfied that he is not a threat and the entire affair was unintentional, but I would like you to personally go and make contact with him. He could use some help adjusting to this world, and I suspect that he has the potential to become a great Meister."

Spirit looked surprised to hear that, but he nodded his head all the same.

"I will seek him out," Spirit said, accepting the request without complaint.

Once Death explained how Spirit could find the individual in question, their meeting came to a close.

* * *

The following night, Naruto stood atop a building in New York City, looking down upon the city and its inhabitants.

It had been one month since he first woke up in this strange new world. It seemed to be about as different from his world as day and night. It would have been nice if Naruto had any recollection of how he came to be there in the first place, but the last thing he could remember before waking in this new world was blacking out during his fight with Obito Uchiha.

He had briefly thought that he was not in another world but was instead caught in the genjutsu that Obito had planned to cast over the world. If not for Kurama, he might have continued believing that, actually, but Kurama had been certain that they were in another world. He had no choice but to have faith in his partner, and Kurama really did not give him any reason to suspect that he was lying. Not since they had begun to cooperate, at least.

Even more worrying than the thought of being in another world, however, was something that he had recently learned from Kurama.

Apparently, his reserves of chakra were slowly but surely drying up. His Physical Energy was growing dormant, while his Spiritual Energy was changing.

Kurama did not have an issue with his Physical Energy as far as they could tell, but his Spiritual Energy was changing as well. Kurama, as a being of chakra, was largely affected by the changes. The last time Naruto visited him, he was roughly a third of his previous size.

They had no idea whether it was a result of being in a different world or from the interdimensional shift that had brought them there, but the end result was the same. They were slowly losing their ability to mold chakra. At best, they had one month before they completely lost it.

Naruto was not a genius by any means, but even he knew that the odds of returning to his world would be much worse without chakra. That, coupled with his worries about what was going on back home, weighed down on him.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked under his breath.

From what he had seen of this world he woke up in, it was about as different as night and day from his own world. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time finding anything out about where he was. It seemed that no one around him spoke the same language that he did.

Naruto let out a sigh as he thought of Kurama. Apparently, the dimension travel had taken a great deal out of Kurama. As a result, he had spent most of his time sleeping.

The sound of footsteps alerted Naruto to the presence of another person. He did not have high hopes of someone showing up with the ability to communicate with him, but he thought it was possible too.

When the door opened, Naruto saw a man in formal attire step on the roof. He had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes.

The man looked at Naruto with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. He began to speak in the native language, but Naruto did not understand a word of it. He said that very thing, as a matter of fact.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't sure what language you spoke," the man said, switching to Naruto's language. "I'm surprised to hear that you even speak Japanese, actually."

"Japanese?" Naruto questioned curiously. It occurred to him that he made a mistake with that question. By revealing that he did not even knew that he was speaking Japanese, he confirmed the man's suspicions.

"Japanese is the language that we're speaking. I only know it because my wife is Japanese," the man told him. A look of depression came over his face a moment later. "Actually, I should say ex-wife. The divorce is being finalized."

"Sorry to hear that," Naruto said awkwardly.

"It's fine," the man said, waving him off. "My name is Spirit. Would you mind telling me about yourself? I know that you're not from around here. That's actually why I'm here."

Naruto's body grew tense in that moment. "What are you talking about?" He could not manage a look of innocence that would make his question believable though.

"Your arrival in this world was sensed by Shinigami-sama. He asked me to make contact and see what you were like. I actually need to contact him now," Spirit said, leaving Naruto alarmed.

The last thing he wanted to hear was that the Shinigami was looking for him. Yet, he did not feel any desire to try to run either. If the Shinigami was looking for him, he was not going to run. Fighting death head on was more his thing than running from it.

"He's not going to try to kill me, is he?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry. Though he did not like to acknowledge the fact, he recognized that he could not survive if the Shinigami wanted him dead.

"If he wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation. But you don't need to worry. He's a nice guy," Spirit said with a cheerful smile. "He should be able to explain things for you if you have any questions."

The tension did not leave Naruto's body, but he nodded his head all the same.

He watched Spirit curiously as he contacted the Shinigami with a mirror. He relaxed a bit when he saw that the Shinigami in the mirror looked nothing like how the Shinigami had been described in his world, but the anxiety did not leave him until he spoke with the masked figure through the mirror.

"It is nice to meet you," the Shinigami said in a pleasant tone when Spirit pointed the mirror towards Naruto. "You may call me Shinigami for the time being. Might I know your name?"

It did not take Naruto long to decide to give his name, but he decided only to give his given name, not wishing to actually tell the Shinigami his full name. "I'm Naruto."

"Well Naruto-kun, would you tell me about the world you come from? Dimension travel is exceedingly rare, but you are not the first to arrive here from another world," the Shinigami asked. Seeming to anticipate Naruto's words, he answered the first question that would have come from Naruto's mouth. "Unfortunately, no dimension travelers have ever returned home from this world as far as I can tell. They were all stuck here, much like I expect you are."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto began to fill the Shinigami in on the details of his world and how he had awoken to find himself there. After being so used to people around him knowing about Kurama, he had even mentioned that.

Once he was done, the Shinigami said, "You seem like a nice guy, so I'll help you out." He turned to Spirit and spoke again. "Spirit-kun, I want you to stay with Naruto-kun for a while. Help him get adjusted and learn English… things like that."

Spirit nodded his head in understanding.

Turning back to Naruto, the Shinigami said, "Naruto-kun, if you decide that you are interested after Spirit-kun finishes helping you adjust, consider yourself welcome at my school in Death City. Spirit-kun can tell you all about it while you're adjusting."

Naruto looked curious, even though the thought of going back to school did not exactly sound appealing.

That was basically the end of Naruto's first conversation with the Shinigami.

Once it was done, Naruto turned to look at Spirit. Though it was depressing to hear that he was trapped in this world, Naruto was not surprised. He had come up with a similar conclusion on his own, after all. He just had to have faith in the people of his world. Whether he returned home or not, it was likely that the war had come to a conclusion, after all.

"Can you teach me about this world?" Naruto asked.

With a smile, Spirit began to do just that.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Naruto met Spirit. In that time, he had learned quite a bit about the world that he found himself in. He was able to learn to fluently speak English by the time he completely lost the ability to mold chakra, though that was only because he used shadow clones to speed up the process.

He had essentially amassed three years of experience in the English language during that first month. He would have used even more than that, but there were other restriction. Spirit could not afford a thousand books for clones to learn from, and he could not teach a variety of things at once. As it was, enabling Naruto to use the clones that he used was difficult enough.

After Naruto learned to speak English sufficiently, Spirit had moved on to other subjects, but he made a major change in how he taught Naruto. He only spoke English and made Naruto do the same.

Learning the basics of History, Geography, and other crucial subjects without the assistance of clones was a bother, but the object was not for Naruto to know everything about those subjects. It was just to ensure that he did not seem clueless when someone mentioned a piece of information that should have been common knowledge.

In his last week with Spirit, Naruto learned about the subject that he had been most excited about since the beginning. He learned about the supernatural side of the world. There was so much that Spirit only briefly mentioned a number of things, such as Kishin, Witches, and Monsters, but he had a great deal to say about Meisters, Demon Weapons, and Death Scythes.

Learning that he was being trained by _the_ Death Scythe was a surprising piece of news, but it somehow did not surprise him too much.

"So Naruto, have you come to a decision?" Spirit asked. "Will you take Lord Death's suggestion and enroll at the DWMA?"

Naruto did not have to think about the question hard. During the previous week, Spirit had told him that he had the potential to become a Meister.

"There's no way that I can live a normal life," Naruto told him. "I'm looking forward to becoming a Meister. I just hope I won't have to do too much studying."

Spirit laughed at Naruto's words. "You can get by without doing too much, but don't forget that you'll have to do some catch up anyways."

Naruto just shook his head. He did know that. After all, the school year started several months ago, so having to do some catch up was only natural. He just preferred not to think about it too much.

"Let's just go," Naruto told him, earning another laugh from Spirit.

* * *

Death City looked out of place surrounded by the barren desert, but it definitely fit its nickname of _the Oasis of the Desert_. The gothic city was definitely a sight to behold with its countless maze-like twists and turns, but Spirit seemed so focused on getting back to the DWMA that Naruto did not get much of a tour.

Spirit led Naruto to the highest point of the city not long after they arrived there. At the top of a long flight of stairs, there was a castle-like building with three skulls and two candles emerging from the front of it in an oddly symmetrical way.

"I'll take you to Lord Death now," Spirit told him.

"Anything I should know before I'm staring Death in the eyes?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"There's nothing to worry about. He's been pretty cheerful for as long as I've known him," Spirit told him seriously. "You have nothing to worry about."

In the time that he had known Spirit, he had come to trust the man, so he nodded his head and silently followed the Death Scythe.

Before long, they reached the Death Room. It appeared as though stepping through the doors was like entering another dimension entirely, but that was not what Naruto's attention was on. He was more focused on the black shrouded figure standing before the mirror in the center of the room.

"Welcome," Death said, turning to face them. "It seems like only yesterday I was talking to you through Spirit's mirror, and now you're standing before me. I trust you have been well since we last spoke?"

"Yes, I have," Naruto said, surprised by the figure's demeanor. Even if Spirit said that he was cheerful, Naruto did not expect Death to be so… approachable.

"From your presence here, I take it that you are interested in enrolling here. Looking at your Soul Wavelength, I see that you do have the potential to become a Meister as well," Death remarked. "Very well then. Come by here tomorrow morning. I need to assign some Remedial Lessons to a few students. Help them out with it, and we can see where you fit best."

"I'll be here," Naruto said, though he had a strong suspicion that there was more going on than Remedial Lessons.

"That is good to hear," Death said, clearly pleased.

From there, they ended up moving on to the matter of sleeping arrangements for the night, resulting in Spirit letting Naruto spend the night at his place.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I definitely wasn't meaning to post a new story, but one thing led to another and this idea popped up. Sorry about that, but sometimes you just have to write what comes to you. No worries though. Nothing is being abandoned or anything.

Anyways, I wasn't too happy with this chapter, in all honesty, but I'm never too happy with first chapters either, especially when I'm just getting used to writing a new fandom.

Just to be clear, this story is an actual crossover and not a fusion story or anything of the sort, but Naruto and Kurama (the only Naruto characters to be crossed over) will not be able to use chakra. Throughout the entire story, they will be limited to the powers that exist within the Soul Eater series. Personally, I find that crossovers that go this route tend to be smoother, which is why I don't like giving Naruto chakra when he's in other worlds.

Anyways, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I can't answer you unless you have PMs enabled and are logged in though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Naruto was waiting in the Death Room for the other students to show up so the Remedial Lessons could begin.

Thankfully, he was not waiting in boredom though. Death was there, and he had many questions. For the last hour or so, Death had been asking all about the tailed beasts and the sealing arts.

Any time Naruto asked why he was asking, Death would just grow deep in thought and mumble, _"I wonder…"_

In the end, Naruto gave up and just answered all of Death's questions without complain. Fortunately, that was not the only subject that Death wanted to talk about though.

"I haven't explained why you are assisting in these remedial lessons yet, have I?" he asked. Seeing Naruto shake his head, he continued. "There are two different types of classes at the DWMA. The first is called _NOT_, and the second is called _EAT_. They stand for Normally Overcome Target and Especially Advantaged Talent. Roughly ninety percent of the school is part of the _NOT _class. They are generally considered to be non-combatants. The most skilled of the school is the _EAT_ class. Their focus is the prevention of another Kishin being created. I am sure that Spirit mentioned something of that nature to you before."

Naruto nodded his head, remembering that conversation clearly.

"I need to determine which class you are most suited for. After that, I need to determine if you need to join the DWMA as a first year student or if you can be placed in something a little higher. I will monitor these remedial lessons carefully so that I can determine these things," Death explained. "You will have to make do without a Demon Weapon partner for this test, but sometimes a Meister must fight without one."

"I can handle whatever you throw at me," Naruto told him. He had faced things that would scare most men, so he saw no reason to get afraid about some remedial lessons.

"That's good to hear," Death said cheerfully.

Before they could talk any further, the doors of the Death Room opened and Naruto saw four individuals enter the room. Naruto recognized the small blonde as Maka from pictures at Spirit's place, and the white haired boy next to her was in a few of them. If he recalled correctly, the kid was named Soul. Along with them, there was a kind but serious looking teenage girl and a blue haired kid that appeared to like stars

"Welcome," Death greeted, waving at them cheerfully. Without missing a beat, he began to inform the four that they were going to be undergoing remedial lessons. None of them liked it, but the fact that they had yet to collect any souls yet kept them quiet.

"I'd like to introduce you to the newest student of the Academy," Death said once it appeared that they were not going to argue. "He will be accompanying you on these remedial lessons of yours. I am sure that you will find his assistance helpful."

The blue haired kid looked like he was going to object, but Death spoke before he could.

"I am sure you have heard the rumors by now. Sid was a teacher here until recently, but he has since been turned into a zombie and has started attacking students. Since he became a zombie, he has let go of his fear of death, and now he is trying to enable his former students to learn the same lesson that he did. That is the cause of the recent attacks on students of this Academy. But the most distressing part of the whole ordeal is that we still do not know who turned him into a zombie in the first place."

"So we just have to kick his ass? Leave it to me then!" the blue haired kid loudly proclaimed, eerily reminding Naruto of himself when he was younger.

"That is correct," Death remarked. "Now, I 'm not trying to threaten you or anything, but if you fail these remedial lessons, you're all going to be expelled. Well, I'll be rooting for you. Good luck."

The impact of his words hit the students like a sledgehammer. Even Naruto was affected, but he quickly got over it. While they were shocked by the notion that they could be expelled, Naruto could not help but suspect that there was more to the entire situation than Death let on. Death was not an individual that Naruto felt that he could ever truly understand, but he felt that he understood Death more than most.

With Death bringing the conversation to a close, the students left the Death Room.

As soon as they stepped outside of the Death Room, Naruto heard Spirit's daughter begin to talk. "Hello, I'm Maka, and this is Soul."

"I'm Naruto," he told her in turn, seeing no reason to be distant and aloof. He was not like Sasuke, after all.

"It's nice to meet you," Maka said with a forced smile, though Naruto suspected it had something to do with the possibility of being expelled. "Those two are Black Star and Tsubaki."

Naruto nodded with a smile when Tsubaki looked over at him, but Black Start did not seem to be paying him any attention at all.

That was fine with Naruto tough. When he was younger, he hated being ignored, but he had matured since then.

* * *

Just after sunset, the group made their way to Hook Cemetery. It was their last lead to finding the zombie teacher, and it seemed only fitting that they would look for a zombie in a cemetery.

The group stopped in front of a cross-shaped tombstone in the cemetery. Carved into the front of it was _SID_.

"Tsubaki, is this Sid's grave?" Black Star asked, staring at it intently as Soul looked around. "Why is this here if he's a zombie?"

Tsubaki looked nervous, apparently worried about the overall situation. "He has a grave here for the time being, I guess."

"I'm not freaking getting expelled! Come on out, damn it!" Soul yelled angrily, as the two partners resumed their talk.

"It looks like a regular grave to me," Black Star pointed out.

Naruto shook his head at the pointless conversation and Soul's seeming descent into madness.

Turning, he looked at Maka, who was mumbling about the possibility of being expelled.

His attention moved back to Black Star a moment later when he said something that made Naruto groan.

"Hey Soul, we should piss all over Sid's grave!" Black Star suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it! I'll shit all over it, too!" Soul replied.

"I don't think…" Tsubaki began as the boys moved over to the grave.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the boys as he sensed something. Without even thinking, he dashed towards Maka, grabbed her, and jumped away from the tree she had been leaning on.

As he jumped away, Naruto saw a figure rise up from the ground where Maka had been standing. With a gaunt figure and blue skin, Naruto had a feeling that he was the zombie that they were looking for.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, keeping his eyes focused on the zombie.

"Yeah… thanks for your help," Maka replied, shocked by the sudden save.

He just nodded in response. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye, he saw Soul leap into the air, spin, and take the form of a massive scythe. Maka easily caught it and dropped into a fighting stance.

He also saw that Tsubaki took the form of a kusarigama. It seemed that he was the only one on his side without a weapon.

Actually, he was apparently the only one in the cemetery without a weapon. Sid was lifting his tombstone off of the ground and preparing to fight with it.

Normally, Naruto would have jumped into the fight without waiting, but he decided to play it safe and let the real Meisters start the fight. He could figure out how to deal with the zombie after he saw them fight.

Apparently, they were fighting an enemy that was even stronger than they were though.

Naruto watched as the zombie toyed with them, batting their attacks away casually and throwing out a few basic attack of his own. At one point, he actually slammed his grave into Black Star, sending him flying into the ground with incredible force. Even so, Black Star still stood up.

"That's pretty cool," Naruto muttered when he saw Tsubaki turn into a massive shuriken. Even with that form, Naruto could tell that the zombie was on a completely different level from Black Star.

As long as they were just being played with, Naruto was content to sit and watch though. The fact remained that Naruto would have to rely solely on hand-to-hand combat if he wanted to help out, so Naruto had to find some type of opening before he threw himself into the fight.

Naruto was glad that he did not jump in a moment later. He heard Maka say, "Soul Resonance." The blade of her scythe seemed to be covered in visible Soul Wavelength, and she swung it towards the zombie. Unfortunately, she tripped, causing it to miss its target and nearly hit Black Star.

In the moment that it missed, Naruto saw his opening.

Using his speed, Naruto made his move. Without making a sound, he kicked the zombie in the back of the head, sending him flying forward. Unfortunately, he could not enhance his blows with chakra, so it only knocked him a few feet forward, and it gave him a chance to go underground.

"Damn, I thought that would do more," Naruto muttered.

"I was wondering when you were going to step in," Maka said, looking around carefully.

"You're the ones with weapons," Naruto pointed out. Suddenly, he spun around and pushed Maka out of the way. It was just in time too. The zombie once again emerged from the ground. This time, he tried to cut Maka with a spike though.

"You're pretty good," the zombie remarked. "You remind me of the man I used to be."

"That's good to hear," Naruto said with a grin. Suddenly, he lashed out, delivering a rising knee strike to the zombie's groin.

The two Meisters looked on in shock as their old teacher dropped to the ground and rolled in pain.

Without saying a word, Naruto pulled out some ninja wire and began to tied the zombie up, not wanting him to recover and get away.

"That worked out better than I thought it would," Naruto admitted.

"That was a cheap shot," the zombie muttered, wincing as he did so.

"It was," Naruto agreed. "Now tell us who turned you into a zombie."

"No. I was never a man to give up secrets," the zombie said  
with a firm look in his eyes.

Naruto sighed, but he did know some interrogation techniques that he could use. He did not have to use them, however, because Black Star got an idea.

Naruto's eyes widened as Black Star pulled Tsubaki's skirt away, showing her panties.

"It was Doctor Stein! He did it!" the zombie blurted out, getting a slight nose bleed. Naruto could not blame him, though he was able to stop things like that from happened to him.

"Where is he?" Soul asked, but the zombie refused to answer.

Soul looked at Black Star with a hint of jealousy, and Naruto felt the strange desire to close his eyes. Instead, he realized what Soul was about to do and stopped him. "If you do that, Spirit is going to kill you."

That seemed to bring Soul to a stop, while Maka looked surprised. She shot a grateful look at him too though, apparently realizing what Soul had been about to do. As a result, she took out a book and slammed its spine into the top of Soul's head while proclaiming, "Maka Chop." It sent him crashing to the ground with considerable force.

"Look me in the eyes," Naruto told the zombie with a sigh. As the words left his mouth, Naruto did something he had not done since he was still in his world. He let Kurama take control of his body. The only difference in his physical appearance was his eyes, but Naruto had a feeling that the zombie would see something that most others would not.

The zombie edged away from him with wide eyes, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Where?" Kurama asked maliciously.

"The Patchwork Lab," the zombie answered, unable to tear his eyes away from Kurama's.

"Thanks," Kurama said, letting Naruto take back over.

"You're going to come with us and tell us how to get there," Naruto said, looking the zombie in the eyes with a hard stare. "If you lie, I'm going to stab you."

Without even waiting for a response, Naruto turned to face his companions. Black Star looked impressed at his tactics, while the others look nervous. Even so, they followed him without complaint.

* * *

With the zombie's assistance, Naruto's group reached the Patchwork Lab without a problem. He never once tried to mislead them, taking Naruto's threat seriously.

Fitting its name, the lab looked as though it was sewn together.

"Dumpy little place," Soul noted, looking around.

"Where's this Stein guy?" Black Star asked, crossing his arms.

"Hold on… something's coming," Soul suddenly said, getting ready to move if need be.

Suddenly, someone in a lab coat rolled out of the front doors sitting in a computer chair. He hit the ground when he rolled through the doors, the wheels hitting the door frame in the process. Naruto took the time to look at the details instead of wondering what the man was thinking. He had a massive bolt sticking out of his head and looked as though part of his face was held together by stitches. His glasses only added to the mad scientist look.

He also saw that all of the man's clothing appeared to be made from patchwork, but he did not think it had anything to do with being poor. It was more of a theme than anything.

"Let me try again," the man said, picking up his chair and walking back inside. He did the exact same thing again.

This time, he just looked at them from the ground though. "Do you need something?"

"You're Stein, right?" Soul asked. "We're here to eat your Soul?"

"Are you?" the man asked, sounding only the slightest bit interested. "I suppose you're from the DWMA then?"

"You're the one behind it, aren't you?" Maka asked. "The one responsible for the attacks on students is you. What do you have against us?"

"My motivations are rather simple," Stein remarked casually. "Observation, experimentation, and investigation. That's all that really matters."

Suddenly, Naruto felt a strange sensation, almost as if someone was peering into the very depths of his soul. Apparently, he was not the only one to feel it either.

"Soul, do you feel that?" Maka asked. Her partner only looked confused though.

"Your Soul Wavelengths aren't very stable," Stein remarked, looking between Maka and Soul. "A serious person who tries hard and a twisted person with a sarcastic soul. You're not working together."

"You can see the souls of living people?" Maka asked, piecing the situation together. "And to see our personalities too… that must means you must be a Three Star Meister."

Stein looked impressed but also mildly amused.

"Maka, you can see everything too, right?" Soul asked.

"Of course," Maka said hesitantly, making Naruto suspect that she could not see personalities like Stein apparently could.

That was confirmed when Stein said, "Your soul is wavering quite a bit."

"Shut up and stop looking!" Maka yelled, covering her body up as though he was peeping on her.

Before they could talk any further, loud laughing brought their attention to the lab's roof. Black Star had apparently made his way there when they were not looking, and he was not going to settle for being ignored.

"Your boring conversation is over! Starting now, we'll just talk about something important, like me," Black Star proclaimed. "I don't care whether you can see souls or not. If I can see my own soul, I'm happy!"

"Such a self-absorbed soul," Stein remarked in amusement. "There really isn't a partner to suit a soul such as yours."

Black Star leapt from the roof top and tried to attack him, but Stein blocked his attacks and slammed him to the ground without even leaving his chair.

"I see… you must be his partner then," Stein remarked, looking over at Tsubaki, who Black Star had left behind when he snuck up to the roof. "You are very cooperative and have a lot of space to accept people. You match your Soul Wavelength to his so he can use you. Anyways, I think I have enough data. You guys want my soul, right? Well, I guess I can give you a practical lesson then."

Naruto frowned.

"Naruto," he heard in his mind. Kurama's voice was not unexpected.

"I know," Naruto muttered. "No killing intent."

"No negative emotions," Kurama corrected, staring at Stein through Naruto's eyes. "Make of this what you will, but I do not believe that this _Stein_ is an enemy at all."

Naruto nodded his head. He came to the same conclusion.

He was so caught up in the short exchange with his partner that he did not even notice Black Star and Maka move to attack Stein. Without even getting out of his chair, he dodged Maka's scythe, blocked Black Star's punch, and sent them both flying.

"Scythe Meister Maka… where have I heard that name before," Stein mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard. "Ah, I should have known. You're Spirit's daughter."

Maka's eyes widened. "How do you know Papa?"

"You're the beloved daughter of the woman who took my favorite test subject away from me," Stein said, ignoring the question. "I want to dissect you!"

A mad look came over Stein's face, but Kurama still did not sense any negative emotions.

Suddenly, Stein lashed out with his right hand, slamming it into the shaft of Maka's scythe. It looked as though electricity flowed through his hand when he struck, but Narruto had a feeling that it was not electricity at all.

Maka charged at Stein and tried to attack him again, but he stood up and knocked the scythe from her hands with another energy-enhanced hit.

In the same motion, he spun her around and lifted the hem of her shirt up, showing her stomach. He casually began to make marks on her with a marker, mumbling about where to start cutting from.

"Don't forget I exist!" Black Star yelled, approaching Stein from behind. "You're not the only one who can hit directly with your Soul Wavelength."

Those words answered Naruto's earlier question. Spirit had remarked that it was possible to do that, but he had not been able to figure out how to do it.

He watched as Black Star slammed his fists into Stein's back, amplifying the hit with his Soul Wavelength. Much to his surprise, Stein was unharmed by it, though it did make him drop Maka.

"What the hell… it didn't work," Soul said as he rushed to Maka.

"I checked your soul's data before," Stein said, looking at Black Star. "If I can understand a soul frequency, I can match my Soul Wavelength too it. If the frequencies of our Soul Wavelengths match, the attack power vanishes. In the instant you attack, you could say that we have the same relationship as Meister and Weapon."

In that moment, Naruto began to understand the sheer intellect that the man possessed. He was at least close to being as smart as people like Shikamaru, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. He was far more rational than two of those men though. From what he could see, at least.

Stein easily knocked Black Star out simply with his Soul Wavelength and went to turn to Maka, but he found that someone was between him and her.

"I think it's time I get involved," Naruto said, taking a deep breath. He began to focus his Soul Wavelength, remembering what it looked like when Stein did it. It appeared as though yellow electricity was flowing around his hands.

"I was wondering when you would get involved," Stein remarked, looking at him curiously. "A Meister without a weapon… yet the size of your soul makes it clear that I should not overestimate you."

"No way," Maka whispered, looking at Naruto and Stein's souls for the first time. They were both larger than she expected.

"You do know that attacking with your Soul Wavelength isn't going to work on me, don't you?" Stein asked, ignoring Maka.

"You never know until you try," Naruto said as he began to run towards Stein and throw a punch.

The scientist did not even try to dodge the attack, a fact that he regretted a moment later.

"Kurama, let's fight as one," Naruto muttered right before he reached Stein. He had seen Maka and Soul use something that she called Soul Resonance earlier. It reminded him of when his chakra and Kurama's chakra worked together.

"Soul Resonance?" Stein asked in surprise as the yellow electic-like Soul Wavelength shifted to orange. He was unable to do anything before the fist slammed into him. The power behind it sent him sliding backwards.

"That was unexpected," Stein said, rubbing his face. "There is more to you than meets the eye. Would I be correct in assuming that was the first time you ever performed Soul Resonance?"

"You could say that," Naruto replied. The technique was different from his final chakra cloak, but the principle was similar at the same time.

"It's a little rough, but good effort," Stein commented.

"I'm not the only one you have to deal with though," Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder. "Do it now!"

He dropped to the ground, and Stein's eyes widened. Apparently, Naruto's Soul Resonance had allowed Maka's to go unnoticed.

"Witch Hunter!" she yelled, leaping over Naruto and swinging the massive scythe blade at Stein. Unlike before with the zombie, her aim was true.

Unfortunately, Stein was able to catch the blade of the scythe barehanded though. He easily ended her technique and threw her back.

"You're an impressive one," Stein remarked. "I can now admit that I am glad that Lord Death asked me to take over your remedial lessons."

His words shocked everyone present except for Naruto and the zombie.

"But you killed Black Star!" Soul said, reverting to his human form.

"Don't be silly," Black Star said with a grunt, slowly sitting up with Tsubaki next to him.

"But what about Professor Sid?" Soul asked. "You turned him into a zombie, and he's been attacking students!"

"Sorry you guys, but the situation's a little different than that. The attacking students part was just part of the lessons too. No one's been hurt," the zombie said.

Now that he knew the zombie was not evil, Naruto supposed he should start thinking of him as Sid.

"Everything was a set up?" Maka asked, shocked.

"It was interesting messing with you runts," Stein remarked. "And the sadistic part was real."

Those words made Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki shiver, while Black Star did his best to look tough.

"Well then, I bet you're all tired. Please feel free to stay the night here," Stein said, looking at them in anticipation.

"Hell no!" Soul yelled. It seemed that Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star were of a similar opinion. Naruto did not disagree with them, but he had a feeling that he did not have much of a choice on the matter.

"Naruto," Stein said, getting his attention. "Lord Death wants you stay at my lab for the night so I can run some tests. I had to promise not to dissect you in your sleep though."

Though it was not exactly reassuring to hear that, Naruto nodded his head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maka asked, looking worried for Naruto.

"I'll be fine," Naruto told her, shaking his head.

"Come with me then," Stein said, turning to go back to his lab.

Naruto moved over to Sid and freed him from the ninja wire, earning the zombie's gratitude. He followed after Stein once that was done.

* * *

"Do you have any idea why Lord Death asked that you stay here for the night?" Stein asked once they were inside.

"Not really," Naruto said, casting the scientist a wary look.

"Lord Death told me all about the creature inside of you. Until you performed Soul Resonance, I could not even see its soul. It is as thought your soul is capable of suppressing it. But whether or not I can sense that soul is not the matter at hand here," Stein told him. "The ease at which you resonated with the creature, coupled with the partnership that you apparently had with him in your world… it brings up so many questions. The tests that you are here to undergo will answer those questions. You may benefit far more from these tests than you would think."

"Do you think Kurama could become a weapon like Soul and Tsubaki?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Stein merely smiled, curiosity in his eyes. Apparently, Naruto was not the first one to think about that possibility.

* * *

Author's Note: And here's Chapter 2. Thankfully, it is quite a bit longer than Chapter 1. I had plenty to write about though, even though Naruto's role was not as great as I would have preferred. I did not want to take too much focus off of the other main characters though, which is why I had Black Star and Maka have their chances at fighting before he got involved. Plus, Naruto isn't as reckless as he used to be. As far back as his fight with Kakuzu, Naruto has thought ahead more than he used to.

I think I'm starting to get the hang of writing the Soul Eater characters, but it'll take a little more time for my grasp on them to be as good as I'd like it to me. Oh well.

Now, I'd like to pose a question to you guys.

On the Demon Weapons page of Soul Eater wiki, it says: Modern humans can also become weapons by eating an evil soul, where they are asked by a disembodied voice if they want to become a Weapon or Meister.

Does anyone have any idea where that information came from? I read the manga the other day, and I never saw it say anything of that nature, but sometimes authors release information through other means. I just want to know if that's accurate information or if it's fake. With well maintained wikis, you don't have that problem, but Soul Eater, HSDK, and several other less popular series have poorly maintained wikis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Naruto was at the Death Room once again. Stein had dropped him off there before making his way to a different part of the Academy. Apparently, he had just been hired on to teach a class.

"I asked you to come here to discuss two different matters," Death said once Naruto was in front of him. The only other person in the room was Spirit. "The first matter deals with your place here at the DWMA. Based on your performance yesterday, it has been decided that you will be joining Class Crescent Moon. It is the Sophomore _EAT _class that Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki are a part of. You will be behind your classmates, but Sid as agreed to tutor you every afternoon if you are interested."

"That sounds good to me," Naruto replied. Though he was not fond of the thought of being tutored for school, he could put up with it if it meant that he could be around people closer to his own age.

"Good to hear," Death said, clearly pleased. "The second matter that we must discuss concerns Stein's findings."

"What did he find out?" Naruto asked. He was not a scientist, so the details did not matter that much to him. The important parts were all that he wanted to hear about.

"Before I tell you, I'd like to talk a little about Demon Weapons," Death said, reminding Naruto of the question he asked Stein the previous night. "The original Demon Weapons were crafted by the witch known as Arcachne. They were the product of the fusion of human and weapon with the assistance of a witch's soul. The Demon Weapons of today are the descendents of the original Demon Weapons. Unlike the originals, they must consume ninety-nine evil human souls and one witch soul to become complete… to become a Death Scythe. With all that said, one thing is obvious. You are from another dimension. As a result, your partner could not possibly be a Demon Weapon. We did not mention it to you, but we knew that already."

"If you knew, then why bother with the tests?" Naruto asked in annoyance. He hated getting his hopes up over nothing.

"You and your partner fight in sync with each other like Meister and Weapon. That is something that two Meisters cannot do without advanced training. We wanted to see why that was. And the results are intriguing to say the least."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, slowly getting fed up with the drawn out speech.

"Your partner is not a Meister," Death stated, surprising him. Spirit looked caught off guard as well. "Your partner is neither Meister nor Demon Weapon. He is, however, a Weapon."

"I don't understand," Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

"The Demon Weapons were created with an individual in mind. That individual is named Excalibur. He is the predecessor of the Demon Weapons. He is not quite human, but he is able to take the form of a sword all the same. As a sword, he is in the same class as a Death Scythe. Unlike Demon Weapons, he does not consume souls though."

"Are you saying that Kurama is like him?" Naruto asked, even more surprised now. From the sounds of it, Kurama could be an extremely powerful weapon, though he should have expected that, given how powerful Kurama had been in their world.

"Excalibur and your partner are very different, but they do share similarities. They are both non-humans who possess the ability to change into weapons. They do not require the consumptions of souls to grow stronger, though Stein believes that your partner is actually capable of consuming souls as nourishment. And they possess power that exceeds that of a Demon Weapon. Until he takes his weapon form, we will not be able to see if there are any other similarities."

"But how is he supposed to do that?" Naruto asked with a frown. "The seal that was used to put Kurama in me is gone, but he's still trapped inside me."

"Let me speak, Naruto," Kurama suddenly said. His words only reached Naruto, so he had to explain that Kurama wanted control for a moment before he did so.

Once in control, Kurama looked at Death.

"It is interesting to hear that I have abilities that I am unaware of, but I believe that I understand how I might access them," Kurama said.

"Oh, do you now?" Death asked in interest.

"What has Naruto told you of chakra?" Kurama asked. Death gave him a short but correct answer before he continued. "Whereas Naruto lost his ability to consciously control Physical Energy, I have not. I suspect that I may be able to use it to change my form. However, I do not have a physical body anymore. It was a side effect of the conversion of Spiritual Energy into Soul Wavelength."

"Stein should be able to figure out a way around the issue of a physical body," Spirit said. "It might even be able to create one using that _Physical Energy_ of yours. I suspect Stein would be able to figure out how to separate your souls too. For before you go that far, it might be a good idea to learn to change form. You might be able to do it while you're in control of Naruto's body."

"That is a good idea," Death remarked. "Spirit, perhaps you should give him pointers on shifting forms."

"I can do that," Spirit agreed with a nod of his head. As a Death Scythe, it made sense for him to be able to teach Kurama to shift forms, even if he was not actually a Demon Weapon.

Naruto watched Kurama's training with Spirit curiously. It was well within his ability to use the time to rest his mind, but it seemed only fair that he take an interest in Kurama's training.

Kurama ended up training with Spirit until the school day ended for the students of the DWMA. He only made a little progress, but it was still more than anyone had expected. By the end of it, Kurama could turn a single finger into a blade with minimal effort. He could not yet turn anything larger into a blade though.

* * *

After Naruto left the Death Room, he went looking for an apartment with a list of addresses from Spirit. It was a bit ironic to consider that Death and his scythe were helping him find a place to live, but irony seemed to be a key feature of his life.

Naruto had been fairly happy to hear that he did not need to get a job to pay his rent or utilities. The DWMA would give him enough to take care of things like that, though his _allowance_ would not be enough to cover anything beyond the necessities.

It did not take long to find an apartment. The apartment building was not too far away from the DWMA and only rented out to DWMA students and teachers.

"Room five-oh-seven," Naruto said, coming to a stop in front of his new apartment.

Right before he could reach for the door knob, he heard the next door open.

Looking over, Naruto saw a familiar face. Soul was stepping out of the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Soul asked, spotting him immediately.

"I just moved in," Naruto told him. He knew better than to assume that it was just a coincidence though.

"We didn't think we'd see you alive. Not after you had to spend the night with the mad scientist," Soul remarked.

"I might be new, but I doubt there are too many people that would disobey Lord Death," Naruto said, shaking his head. Personally, he suspected that he had only gotten away without being dissected because of Death's orders.

"Can't argue there," Soul agreed. "You know… they never did say why you were doing the remedial lessons with us. We only had to go because we didn't have any souls yet."

"They were trying to figure out where I should go," Naruto told him. "I'm actually supposed to join your class Monday."

Soul looked surprised to hear that. "You're not partnered with a Weapon yet, are you? You didn't have one with you during the lesson."

"Eh, it's a little complicated," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I have a partner, but he can't turn into a weapon yet."

Soul just nodded. "I'm supposed to meet Maka for some training, so I'll let you settle in. You seem like a cool guy though, so drop by later and we'll give you a tour of the city."

"Thanks," Naruto said as Soul left. The offer was definitely appreciated.

Entering the apartment, Naruto saw that it was already furnished. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. It seemed that all of the apartments in the building had two bedrooms since they were intended to house both a Meister and a Weapon. But Naruto did not mind having an extra bedroom. He could always change one of them into something else, after all.

Naruto did not have much in the way of personal effects. The majority of his belongings were kunai, shuriken, and smoke bombs. His paper bombs and sealing scrolls were useless without chakra, though he had removed everything from the latter before he lost his ability to mold chakra.

Other than his ninja tools, Naruto's only belongings were two sets of his orange jumpsuit, his sage coat, and his forehead protector. He had not worn any of that since his first day in this new world though. He had quickly realized that he stood out like a sore thumb, so he stole some sneakers, jeans, and an orange shirt from a store one night.

"I guess I could go and get some new clothes," Naruto said, feeling the wad of cash in his pocket. He had only used half of his first allowance on the apartment's utilities, so he would still have plenty left over, even after he stocked his apartment with food.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he had been inside his apartment for only half an hour so far. It was unlikely that Soul or Maka was home yet. Even so, he went to the next apartment and knocked on the door. He had no idea where the clothing shops were in Death City, and it was definitely maze-like in structure, so the thought of looking for one seemed to be a bad idea to him.

Not long after the third knock, the door opened, but it was not who he was expecting. Instead of Maka or Soul, it was a very attractive woman with shoulder-length purple hair, bright yellow eyes, and a rather large bust. She was dressed like a witch, even going so far as to wear a stereotypical witch hat.

"Is Maka or Soul home?" Naruto asked, quickly recovering. Honestly, he doubted that she was an actual witch. Kurama apparently did not sense any negative emotions either.

"No, they left earlier," she told him with a sigh. "It's boring being home alone." With those words, a pout became visible on her face. It was extremely cute, not that Naruto would have admitted that.

An idea occurred to Naruto. "Do you think you could show me around the city? I'm new here, so I'm not sure where anything is. Other than the DWMA, at least."

She perked up at that and grew extremely excited. "That sounds like so much fun! Just leave it to me!"

She stopped for a moment and looked at him curiously. Without saying anything, she extended her right arm and ran a finger along one of his whisker marks. Contrary to what some people thought, they were not sensitive or anything of that nature. However, the feel of her warm touching running down his cheek was definitely pleasant.

"Are you a cat too?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm human," Naruto told her, shaking his head. He did wonder what she meant by that question though. She had pretty much stated that she was a cat, but she looking nothing like any cat he had ever seen.

"Okay," she said with a nod, though it was easy to see that there was some curiosity in her eyes still. "Come on. I'll show you around."

With that, she flashed him a cat-like smile and led him away from the apartments.

* * *

Along the way to one of the nearest clothing shops, Naruto learned that the purple-haired girl was named Blair. The only other thing he really found out about her was that she was a fairly new friend of Maka and Soul's.

Once inside the shop, Naruto easily found some clothes that he liked. The Death Weapon Meister Academy did not have a uniform, instead letting the students generally dress however they liked. So he planned on just picking out some jeans and orange shirts, not really caring for variety. He was unable to actually do that, however.

Naruto learned a lesson on that day. It was a lesson that most men learned at some point in their life. Shopping with a woman was never as simple as it should have been. He would have been satisfied with plain clothes, but Blair was not about to have that.

"Don't be boring," Blair pouted when she saw what he was going to do. "A good looking guy can't wear the same thing every day."

Naruto was surprised by the outright flirting, and it showed on his red face. He was not even able to argue with her after that.

In the end, Naruto walked out of the store with some of what he had planned on getting, but Blair had managed to get him a variety of others as well. He could not find it in him to complain either. One thing that he had to admit that he was happy about was that Blair did not try to change what he liked. Half of the shirts that he picked up had some orange on them, as a matter of fact.

The clothing shop was not their only destination in Death City, though they spent more time at it than nearly any other. They ran back to the apartments so Naruto could put away his purchases, and then Blair gave Naruto a tour of the city. It seemed that very few people knew Death City as well as Blair did. Naruto doubted that there was a single building in the city that she did not know about.

At the end of the tour, Blair took Naruto to a place known as Chupa Cabra's. It was a fairly popular cabaret club.

Not long after walking through the doors, Naruto saw a rather familiar face. Apparently, Spirit liked to frequent the establishment.

It was past midnight when Naruto finally left to return home, but he could honestly say that he had enjoyed his time with Blair and Spirit. He already considered them both friends, even if none of them had really talked about too much.

* * *

Author's Note: Definitely not one of my best chapters. I was having some difficulty writing Blair, but I'm that way some nights. This chapter was mostly filler, but it did bring up a few rather important subjects. Hopefully, this should be one of the few true filler chapters.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing so far. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


End file.
